De Marco para Ace
by Karkstrek
Summary: Pasa que en la muñeca de Ace, ahí donde se junta la mano y los huesos del antebrazo, ha aparecido una pequeña frase: ¡CARNE! Es lo que se lee si uno se fija demasiado y tiene una maestría o cuenta con la habilidad para leer jeroglíficos. Marco sabe lo que dice. No porque sepa leer garabatos o sea un experto en la antigua lengua egipcia, nada de eso. SoulmateAU!


**Saludos.**

 **El 24 y el 25 es obvio que no voy a estar para actualizar. Así que he decidido publicar algunas cosas hoy (23) como regalo de Navidad (de mí para ustedes).**

 **Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

 **De Marco para Ace.**

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

Ace no puede aceptarlo. No se puede. Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera pensado en algo como eso.

Marco le observa cauteloso, sabe que cualquier palabra que diga afectará completamente al moreno. Sin embargo, viendo la situación desde su punto de vista, es demasiado gracioso.

Pasa que en la muñeca de Ace, ahí donde se junta la mano y los huesos del antebrazo, ha aparecido una pequeña frase: _¡CARNE!_ Es lo que se lee si uno se fija demasiado y tiene una maestría o cuenta con la habilidad para leer jeroglíficos. Marco sabe lo que dice. No porque sepa leer garabatos o sea un experto en la antigua lengua egipcia, nada de eso. Él ha sido el afortunado testigo de cómo sucedió todo.

Estuvo presente en el momento en el que Ace identificó a su Alma Gemela. La cosa es así: La pequeña palabra en la muñeca de Ace, revela la identidad de la persona destinada para él. Aquella que le entenderá y cuidará con todo lo que tiene. Aquella persona que le amará incondicionalmente.

Marco suspira, todo es demasiado cursi para él.

* * *

 _No hace más de 5 minutos:_

-Ace, deberíamos irnos ya. El viejo querrá verte antes de que regreses a casa de tus padres por las festividades.

'El viejo' no es nadie más que Edward Newgate, conocido por alojar a cientos de estudiantes de intercambio o foráneos de la Universidad Raftel, a la cual no muchos logran entrar. El viejo Edward se preocupa por todos y cada uno de los jóvenes bajo su techo, como si fueran sus propios hijos por el simple motivo de que, la Universidad está lejos y aunque sea una de élite, no siempre los alrededores son seguros. Y la verdad es que no quiere que nadie más acabe como el joven Marshall, que por sus malas decisiones es conocido ahora por el mundo como uno de los 'peces gordos' del bajo mundo. Pero eso es otro cuento que nada tiene que ver con la situación actual de Ace.

Ahora bien, Ace está a punto de graduarse, es obvio que Edward quiera verlo lo más posible antes de que finalice sus estudios y se enfrente a la dura vida del profesionista.

El joven es estudiante de Ciencias del Deporte, o algo relacionado. Marco recuerda que cuando le conoció lo primero con lo que le relaciono fue por un loco por las artes marciales. No se equivocó.

-Lo sé -contesta el joven de las pecas-. Pero quiero probar eso antes de irnos.

'Eso' es el nuevo platillo del famoso Baratie, un restaurante que todos en la casa Newgate conocen de sobra, y es que, desde que Marco tiene memoria -y lleva más tiempo ahí que Ace- nunca han agregado un nuevo platillo.

Y claro, han preguntado a Patty sobre el nuevo platillo y lo raro que les parece que haya uno. A lo que este sólo ha contestado burlonamente con: _Es una sorpresa de nuestro mejor cocinero para uno de sus queridos amigos_ , y Marco no sabe si dudar de la respuesta de Patty o creerle.

' _ **Mugiwara Steak'**_

Es obvio, es un filete. Pero lo que le hace más llamativo es el nombre y que no hay precio, ni detalles sobre los ingredientes en el menú.

Marco sólo quiere irse ya. Prometió acompañar a Vista a hacer unas compras de último momento.

Observa su reloj, lo hace de una manera obvia, esperando que Ace capte la indirecta-directa y se dé cuenta que ya es tarde. Son las 3:25PM, treinta y cinco minutos para que salga el vuelo de Ace y una hora y veinticinco minutos para llegar al punto de encuentro con Vista.

Ace le ignora…

-¡Patty! -Ace llama de nuevo al camarero. A lo que este se le acerca con pasos pesados mientras porta la sonrisa más forzada que Marco jamás haya visto.

-¿Si, Portgas? -Marco sabe que Patty está enojado, cuando este empieza a usar apellidos no es nada bueno.

-¿A qué hora darán el platillo? -porque Ace, obviamente no se puede ir sin probar el nuevo platillo de Baratie.

-Ya te lo dije, Portgas -le dice con fastidio-. Nadie lo puede probar hasta que llegue el enclenque.

'El enclenque' es el misterioso amigo del chef Vinsmoke. Del cual, parece que nadie sabe sobre su existencia -Marco ha preguntado a las mesas vecinas-, lo único que ha logrado entender, es que decir 'El enclenque' es una especie de broma o chiste local entre todo el personal del Baratie.

-Pero Patty~~~~~~ mi vuelo sale dentro de poco.

-Entonces regresa después -sugiere el camarero.

-No puedo irme sin probar el nuevo platillo.

-Una pena para ti, entonces -apenas finalizar Patty sus palabras, las puertas del Baratie son empujadas con demasiada fuerza. Causando un gran estrépito y el sobresalto en algunos de los clientes. Patty le observa sonriendo-. Hoy estás de suerte Portgas.

-¡CARNE!

Es lo primero que se escucha al abrirse las puertas completamente. Ace no observa a la persona, no puede cuando su muñeca izquierda arde horriblemente.

Nunca ha sentido esa clase de dolor. Y no puede evitar maldecir al ver las líneas negras que comienzan a aparecer, como por arte de magia.

 _Demonios._

* * *

Y eso es lo que pasó. Ace no quiere acercarse a su 'Alma gemela'. Menos aún al darse cuenta que dicha alma gemela no es ni más ni menos que el famoso Luffy D. Monkey. Ganador del campeonato de kickboxing del año pasado y boxeador favorito de la temporada, que también resulta ser el crush de toda la vida -desde que lo conoce- de Portgas.

Marco no puede evitar reír ante la ironía.

Son las 3:45PM y Ace sólo tiene quince minutos para obtener su platillo, comerlo e ir a tomar su vuelo.

Marco observa cínicamente lo que pasará.

-Aquí tienes Portgas, Sanji dijo que más te vale apreciarlo o nunca más podrás venir a comer. Zeff dijo que siempre eres bienvenido, así que yo me aseguraría por revisar la comida antes de comerla, puede que esté envenenada -dice burlón antes de retirarse. Marco agrega a su lista personal de cosas que no debe hacer en Baratie la siguiente: _No hacer enfadar a Vinsmoke._

Marco se regaña por no haber traído su celular, o una cámara. Jamás ha visto a Portgas comer tan rápido y es toda una escena digna de una comedia el que lo haga.

Ya se desquitará.

Comienza a planear su 'venganza' cuando Ace corre hacia la puerta, después de pagar obviamente.

Tiene una idea al ver la mirada de 'El enclenque' seguir a su querido amigo.

 _Espero disfrutes tu regalo, Ace._

* * *

 **Extra:**

Ace observa de nuevo la pequeña plantita sobre su cabeza y se pregunta _¿Qué demonios?._ No hace mucho que llegó a la casa de Newgate, originalmente iba a pasar toda la temporada con sus padres y regresar hasta el inicio del nuevo curso. Esos eran sus planes...

Su padre tenía otros.

* * *

 _Hace dos días:_

 _-Ace, hijo -su madre le recibe con cariño, besos y un abrazo que le hace no querer regresara la Universidad._

 _-Mamá -murmura contra el cuello de su madre, aspirando el conocido y nostálgico aroma a flores y suavizante para ropa, el conocido aroma no hace más que brindar pequeñas lágrimas a sus ojos._

 _-Rogue, deja al chico. Podría avergonzarse si lo tratas como un crío -la voz de su padre le saca de su nostalgia-. Además, recuerda que salimos en tres días. No puedes encariñarte con el muchacho, podrías intentar llevártelo -menciona escandalizado mientras hace gestos exagerados con las manos. Ace no entiende a qué se refiere su padre, tampoco entiende porqué su madre ríe._

 _-Tienes razón, Roger -y con esas palabras libera a Ace de su agarre._

 _-¿A qué se refieren? -pregunta Ace confundido._

 _-¡Nos vamos al Caribe! -contesta su padre entusiasta. Su madre sonríe a su lado, confirmando las palabras de Roger a su hijo._

 _-¿Qué! -cuestiona escandalizado._

 _-Ya te lo habíamos dicho, querido -comienza su madre-. De hecho, sólo estábamos esperando que llegaras para comenzar a empacar -Ace niega con la cabeza, ofendido por tales palabras-. ¡Oh! ¿No recuerdas nuestra videollamada de hace un mes?_

 _Claro que no, era temporada de finales. Es obvio que Ace no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que fueran cosas como 'Si' ´No' 'Los músculos encargados del movimiento de…' 'Las células pueden sufrir mutaciones si...' y un sinfín de cosas técnicas y biológicas. Sumado eso a la narcolepsia duplicada qué siente en esas temporadas… Nope, no recuerda hablar con su madre sobre eso._

 _-Claro… -contesta._

 _-Entonces no veo por qué debas quejarte. Ahora bien, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi maleta?_

* * *

Y así, Ace está de regreso. Tras un largo cuestionario sobre las letras en su brazo -letras que su madre acarició y observó con gentileza. Avisó a Marco sobre su regreso, sin embargo, no entiende por qué nadie ha ido por él al aeropuerto, ni le ha recibido. Como generalmente lo harían.

De vuelta a la plantita, eso no es lo que le resulta extraño. Es normal, es típica de la festividad y es parte de la decoración. Lo que le sorprende -le aterra- es con quién se encuentra debajo de ella.

Apenas ha cruzado la puerta de la casa para encontrarse cara a cara con el campeón Luffy.

 _Luffy_.

Luffy, que le observa expectante y sonriente. Esperando el resultado de encontrarse bajo la tradicional plantita.

-Hola -dice cauteloso. No sabe qué más decir. Sí, son almas gemelas, y sí, puede que a Ace le agrade más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Pero no sabe que decir en este tipo de situaciones. Su madre le convenció de no rechazar al pequeño, ni tampoco ignorarle.

-Hey Ace -comienza aún sonriente- ¿Sabes qué me dijo Nami sobre esta plantita? -sin despegar su vista de Portgas apunta uno de sus dedos al techo. Portgas niega levemente- Tengo que besarte.

Y Portgas no puede evitar sonrojarse. Es demasiado para su pobre y agotado ser. Sin embargo, no hace nada para retirarse o empujar al menor. Simplemente siente como este presiona los labios ligeramente contra los suyos.

El contacto es leve, rápido y sólo le hace quedarse con ganas de más. Le extraña que el menor se aparte rápidamente.

-Sabes Ace, deberías dejar tu maleta, está un poco pesada, ¿no? -señala el objeto mencionada- ¡Vamos, yo te acompaño a dejarla en tu cuarto!

Ace sabe que no puede significar nada bueno, menos cuando observa los 'casualmente' acomodados muérdagos camino a su habitación.

 _Bien jugado, Marco. Bien jugado._

Porque es obvio que todo es obra de Marco.

 _ **De nada, Ace~**_

Recibido: 13:25 PM. 26 de Diciembre.

* * *

 **Reciban muchos regalos, coman mucho y disfruten este día con su familia 3.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


End file.
